Conner's Story Continues
by Jenn11
Summary: Sequel to Conner's Visit. BS AE and I'm now bringing in Lexa with a JL pairing likely.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I'm finally getting the sequel to "Conner's Visit" written. I know it's been a while. This begins a little over a year after that story ended, and Conner is now at the boarding School Adam's friend arranged for him to attend. This is mostly B/S with a bit of A/E since that's what I set up on Conner's visit.  
  
Wise beyond his years Conner knew something was wrong and could sense the eyes watching him. Making the gesture look casual he activated the COM ring Jesse had given him before he moved to the boarding school a month ago. Seeing a stay dog nearby he acted like he was talking to the dog, to avoid it looking like he was speaking into the ring.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Conner? What's wrong?" Brennan asked, with a parent's instinct for when their child was in danger.  
  
"I'm being watched. Followed."  
  
Brennan didn't ask if his son was sure, or how he knew that. He trusted Conner's judgement. "Where are you?"  
  
"At that park near the school, where we had the picnic last weekend. I was on my way back."  
  
"Do you think you can make it to the school?"  
  
"No," came the simple, terrifying answer.  
  
"We're on our way. Just leave this link open, what ever happens," Brennan instructed unnecessarily. "Can you tell how many?"  
  
"Two, maybe three. But that's just a guess."  
  
"You've got good instincts, trust them. I'm in the Helix now," Brennan said as he raced through the takeoff procedures. The others had heard the conversation on their rings and rushed into the Helix.  
  
From one of the back chairs Emma spoke to Conner. "Conner. I'm going to try and get a mental connection with you. You'll feel my presence. Don't fight it or try to block me. Let me in."  
  
"OK."  
  
Emma reached out and used her previous telepathic contacts with Conner to sense him. Just as she was establishing a link his consciousness began to fade away from her.  
  
"Ooowww" They all heard over the Com link, followed by a thud as Conner's body hit the grassy earth.  
  
None of the four in the Helix spoke. They were all to busy listening to what Conner's ring was still transmitting.  
  
Footsteps. Hushed instructions to hurry and get him in the van. The sound of metal doors slamming. A moment later they heard the doors open again followed by the sound of movement. The ring click off then on again.  
  
"Mulwray. I'm betting you can hear this. That I just activated some kind of communication and tracking device. I've got your boy. We'll be in touch. Don't try anything stupid."  
  
The ring clicked off and seconds later the signal vanished from the display in front of Shalimar.  
  
"They took his ring off him," she reported.  
  
"I think they hit him with some sort of tranquilizer," offered Emma. "He's till alive. I can sense that much."  
  
"Thank you, Emma," said Shalimar.  
  
Brennan pushed the Helix to it's limits and made record time to the park. As soon as they were out in the park Shalimar let her eyes, and senses, go feral in an attempt to find where Conner had been. Emma reached out telepathically for any sense she could find. As they walked Emma got the sense of intense fear and was sure it was from Conner. She called the others over.  
  
"How do you know Conner was here?" asked Brennan.  
  
Realizing she'd have to explain Emma did. "I can sense the lingering emotions. But only if the emotion was strong enough and pure enough, not mixed with other emotions. Conner's fear was very strong."  
  
"You can do that? Since when?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now let's worry about Conner."  
  
Shalimar let her eyes go feral again and found the traq dart the attackers had pulled out of Conner and carelessly dropped.  
  
After an hour of questions people if they'd seen Conner and having no luck They returned ot the Helix discouraged.  
  
"Let's just hope they use the ring to call again, then we can track them," said Jesse.  
  
"You don't think they'll disable the tracking signal?"  
  
"The main one, yes. But for Conner's ring I put in a second one that kicks in if the main tracker is messed with. Just a precaution, for my nephew," the molecular explained.  
  
"Nice work, brother," complimented Brennan as he set the Helix in motion.  
  
Several miles away Conner began to return to consciousness. After a while the man who had called Brennan walked in.  
  
"Good. You're awake. I'm sure Brennan will demand proof you're still alive before he trades himself for you."  
  
Realizing that he was only bait, and they would not hurt him Conner's fear was replaced my confidence. That fact transmitted itself to the man watching him through the boys eyes and body language.  
  
"You're after my dad?"  
  
"Of course. You're useless to us, except as bait for him"  
  
"We just learned an old saying from India in school. Don't go hunting tigers if you aren't ready to catch one. And that applies to mom more than dad, in some ways," Conner added, smiling at his own veiled reference to Shalimar's feline feral mutation.  
  
"You're mom's dead, and I don't believe in ghosts."  
  
Sadness flashed through Conner at mention of Becky. "I'm talking about my new mom. Shal. Dad told me there were two things you should never tempt. Fate- - and mom's temper. And you'd better start believing in ghosts 'cause when they come to get me you're going to be one."  
  
As the man turned to leave Conner saw the wariness that creep into his eyes and tension into his body. He realized the man was now worried because he hadn't known about Shalimar and was now wondering what else he didn't know. Still feeling the effects of the drug Conner soon drifted to sleep again.  
  
After leaving Conner the man went to a nearby room where his friend worked on Conner's ring.  
  
"So what can you tell me?"  
  
"That whoever designed and made this ring was a genius."  
  
"Yes, Adam is a genius. And Jesse is able to make that genius into solid form. Or so Eckart said."  
  
"He was right. I think I almost have the tracking signal disabled."  
  
"Good. Let's get join the others and get some food."  
  
Back at Sanctuary each member of Mutant X was dealing with the kidnapping in their own way. Adam was talking to his contacts seeing if any of them knew who had Conner. Emma was meditating and trying to reach Conner. For a few minutes Emma believed she sensed Conner but before she could strengthen the link his presence was gone again. Shalimar was in the dojo working out her anger and frustration. Jesse was at the computers trying to get a location on Conner's tracking signal. Brennan had left almost as soon as they got back to look up some of his old contacts, but called in frequently.  
  
Conner was given another shot of sedative to make him sleep until morning. At Sanctuary none of the team had much appetite for dinner or slept well that night. Shalimar and Brennan were hardest hit and spent the night holding tightly to each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you noticed the change in the Summery, yes, I am bringing Lexa in and probably pairing her up with Jesse. Please don't kill me those of you who don't like Lexa. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
By morning the sedative they'd given Conner was beginning to wear off and he drifted between being awake and dreaming. In this state he remembered the first time he'd called Shalimar "Mom".  
  
It had been about a week before he'd left for the school and he was starting to pack his things with Brennan helping.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Think Shalimar would mind if I called her mom?"  
  
"I *know* she would love it, if that's what you want."  
  
"Well, when we were touring the school last week a couple of the guys asked if she was my mom. I told them she was. I hadn't really thought about it, but saying felt. . . right. It felt good to think that she was my mom. But. . . you don't think Mom would mind?"  
  
"No, I don't. She's in Heaven, and happy, she'd want you to be happy and to have a mom here with you since she can't be here." Brennan explained.  
  
"I kind of thought that too."  
  
They continued packing and half an hour later Shalimar appeared in the door.  
  
"Almost time for dinner, boys."  
  
"OK, Mom. We'll be there in a minute."  
  
Happy, but shocked Shalimar gave Conner a huge smile and hugged him unsure of what to say. Conner got the message that she was happy about it loud and clear. He was pleased he'd been able to surprise Shalimar. T didn't happen often that she was caught off guard.  
  
In Sanctuary Shalimar woke up and lay in Brennan's arms remembering what had happened later that night. Conner had been playing video games and she'd gone to tell him it was time for bed.  
  
"Time for you to get to bed, son."  
  
"OK, mom," he'd answered with a smile and shut down the game. To happy to argue about going to bed. Nothing more had ever been said, they'd simply fallen into the habit of calling each other "mom" and "son", both very happy with the arrangement.  
  
During breakfast Adam spoke up. "We'll be getting a visitor soon. Her name's Lexa and she's a new mutant. I don't think she'll be able to help us find Conner, but she could be very useful in keeping him safe during the rescue."  
  
They all liked the sound of that, especially Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
"So what's her mutancy?" Asked Shalimar.  
  
"She's a molecular who can bend light to make herself, or others seem to disappear. Or use light to blind attackers. They can't shoot as Conner while we get him out if they can't see him," explained Adam.  
  
Brennan nodded, liking the idea. He definitely wanted Conner safe.  
  
Jesse found himself looking forward to meeting the so-far-mysterious Lexa.  
  
Just as they were finishing eating Brennan's Com ring beeped. Jesse ran for the computers to get the secondary tracking device locked in on a location. Emma reached out to try and mentally link with Conner, who's voice came over the connection.  
  
"Dad, I'm OK. They haven't hurt me."  
  
Conner's voice was replaced by the same voice they'd heard yesterday and Brennan tried to place it.  
  
"We won't hurt him as long as you do what we say. And don't bother trying to track this. We disabled the tracking device. Took some work, but it's done. Meet us in the park where we took Conner at 5 pm. Just you and Shalimar, Mulwray. She can have the boy when we have you."  
  
The connection ended. Emma smiled having established the link with Conner. "Conner really is OK. They drugged him to keep him out for the night, but he's not hurt. That's about all I can tell right now. He's definitely your son, Bren. I'm not reading *any* fear from him now."  
  
Brennan smiled at her and gave Emma a quick hug. Then they all hurried into the computer area to see what Jesse had gotten. His hands were flying across the console. "I got a location. I'm trying to find out what the building is and get us blueprints," he informed them.  
  
"You really are the best," said Shalimar as she went to stand behind him and rest a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"The best," agreed Brennan.  
  
They were all so focused on the computer screen that Lexa slipped in unnoticed. "This a private party?"  
  
They all turned and Brennan formed sparks in his hands as Shalimar's eyes went feral.  
  
"Relax," directed Adam. "This is Lexa. Lexa, this is Emma, Jesse Brennan and Shalimar." Adam indicated each one as he said their name. She walked over to join them. Lexa had not missed the different emotions in Adam's voice as he said the names. The deep love for Emma, pride in Jesse, paternal affection for Shalimar and almost reluctant admiration he felt for Brennan.  
  
"Hi. So it sounds like you have a location?"  
  
"Yes. They disabled the primary tracking device but I'd installed a second, default device and it kicked in when they activated the ring," Jesse told the newcomer. To keep from staring at her he forced himself to look back at the screen. Brennan also returned his focus to the screen.  
  
Emma decided to step in. "Welcome to Sanctuary. Sorry everyone's a bit distracted right now."  
  
"It's fine. I'm really not here for the small talk, but thanks," replied Lexa.  
  
"If you can help us get Conner back safely, you are more than welcome here," said Shalimar.  
  
"That's why Adam called me in."  
  
Brennan noticed that his best friend's eyes kept straying to their new arrival. He admitted she looked good enough, but when standing beside Shalimar he found her severely lacking, then he hid his smile thinking that he found any woman lacking when compared with Shalimar. But for Jesse's sake he hoped the woman might be around for a while.  
  
Soon they all began planning how they where going to get into the building and get Conner out.  
  
"So we don't know who these guys are?" Asked Lexa.  
  
"No, just that they know me, and know Conner is my son. The also know about the COM rings."  
  
"I'm wondering if it's someone who was part of Genomax, but now it's gone is working on their own," supplied Shalimar.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing, but that still doesn't explain the connection to Brennan," said Adam.  
  
"I still can't place the voice. Maybe once I see the guy I'll recognize him. If not once we have Conner back I'll just ask the guy what his connection is."  
  
Jesse grinned up at his friend. "Only problem with that s going to be that you have to leave the guy alive long enough to answer."  
  
"As long as he doesn't hurt Conner I'm good with that," Brennan responded. Shalimar nodded her agreement.  
  
Emma spoke up. Her voice was soft and her gaze unfocused. "I'm getting some impression from Conner. Mostly the room where he's being held. He "says" that it doesn't feel abandoned, but pretty new. It's clean, but no "extras", and no windows in the room they have him in. I'll see if I can get a memory of the guys who have him."  
  
Jesse was next to speak. "That description fits the building I came up with. It used to be a Genomax site, held through another company. It was small and could have kept operating under the fake company name even after Gabriel took out Genomax and Eckart 6 months ago."  
  
Soon the team was busy planning the safest way to get Conner out.  
  
A/N: I hope no one is to upset that I brought Lexa in. Partly I wanted someone for Jesse and her powers will be useful when they go to rescue Conner.  
  
Lorneien: Well, they found clues, like you asked. ie: the guy worked for Genomax and knew Brennan. Full identity next chap I promise. THANK YOU!  
  
Loveconquers: You're welcome, and Thanks. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. I'll try to make it worth it.  
  
Puma: Yes, I am finally. I know it's been a long time. Sorry for the long delay.  
  
K.C.: Glad you like the pairings. I know there hasn't been much romance. I'm planning to fix that once Conner is safe. More will be coming. . .  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you!!! I will.  
  
Jedi-Knight: Thanks for the support. Sorry to have made you wait so long.  
  
Black Panther: Thanks. Hoped you liked this chapter. Even with Lexa included. Seem to remember you not being a big fan of hers.  
  
PetiteCat: THANK YOU! Hope you liked more of the Shal/Conner story. You are right. They would NEVER lose him or let him go.  
  
Redhead2: Thank you. I will keep up this story. I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to post this sequel.  
  
AC: Since I took so long to get this started I'll try to post chapters quickly. Thanks for the vote of confidence. It means a lot to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. Things were busy with the holiday. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
In stealth mode the Helix came to rest on the roof of the building Conner was in. The Team quickly got out and headed to the roof access door. Jesse phased it and the others walked through it and into the building. Emma began leading them to where she sensed Conner.  
  
With Emma so focused on Conner she couldn't warn them of guards approaching. Shalimar went feral so that she could more easily sense anyone else nearby.  
  
Once they'd gone further into the building she whispered, "Behind us." Brennan turned and sent electric bolts to meet the two men as they rounded the corner behind the team. They feel to the ground unconscious.  
  
Hearing noise outside his door Conner stood up but stayed by the bed. A moment later he saw the door phase and the team quickly entered. He ran to his fathers waiting arms and was lifted off the ground. As he hugged Brennan Shalimar leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. He made a face at her then smiled. She smiled back. Brennan set Conner back down and began to explain.  
  
"This is Lexa. She's a friend. She can make herself, and you, invisible while she takes you back to the Helix. We'll deal with the people who took you then meet you back at the Helix. OK?"  
  
"OK, Dad. Be careful."  
  
"We will," promised Brennan as he ruffled his son's hair.  
  
Jesse looked at Emma. Once she nodded that there was no one outside the door Jesse phased it and they all left the room. As he took Lexa's hand Conner noticed his guard lying unconscious on the ground and from the small size of the bruise forming on the man's jaw figured it was Shalimar's handiwork. Emma usually didn't hit people and Brennan or Jesse's fists would have left a bigger bruise.  
  
On the way out Conner and Lexa passed four guards. Once inside the Helix Lexa let them become visible again. Keeping herself and another person invisible for so long while they were moving had taken a toll on her and she sank into her chair. Conner also sat and began checking the control panels. He'd spent enough time in the Helix with both Brennan and Jesse that he know all the basics of running it and what the displays meant. He easily found the others tracking signals and followed their movements while listening through their COM rings. Following Emma directions they were able to go directly to the main control room, where Emma sensed the most people. A few guards were taken out of play as they went.  
  
Andrew Drake turned as the door burst open. "Mulwray. You just killed your son."  
  
"Try again. He's safely gone. Why did you even take him Drake?"  
  
"To get you. I've already told you that."  
  
"Why? What did I do to you? And why are you back with Genomax. I thought you wanted to get away from them."  
  
"I wanted to get out but I couldn't. I'm not back with them, I was never able to leave. But you did leave. You got out of Gemomax and left me there! Left me to Eckart! "  
  
"That's not true!," Brennan denied. "They told me that your treatment was taking longer, but that you'd be out in a couple weeks. Then I never saw you again. Once I was on my own I tried to find you but there was nothing to say where you were. No one had seen you."  
  
"My treatment ended and Eckart recruited me directly into Genomax. Said I would stay there and learn until I was old enough to become an Agent. That I could work with some of the front companies. That's how I ended up here and stayed here even when Genomax was taken over by Gabriele."  
  
"We were just kids. What was I supposed to do? Refuse to leave?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to leave me. You said you were my friend and that once our treatment was done things would be better."  
  
Brennan tried another approach. "What ability did you end up with?"  
  
Shalimar answered. "He's a feral. I'm surprised I didn't sense it at the park."  
  
"I stayed in the van," explained Drake.  
  
"Couldn't even do you own dirty work," noted Jesse in a disgusted voice.  
  
When Andrew glanced over at Jesse Brennan saw his chance and took it, sending bolts of electricity into Andrew knocking him out. Shalimar went after the guy beside him while Emma sent a mental "blast" at Timothy Collins, the man who had worked on Conner's COM ring, leaving him unconscious.  
  
Jesse walked over and sat in the seat in front of the computer the man had just fallen out of. "I want to upload their files to the Helix so we can look the stuff over back at Sanctuary. See if there are any more of these little "offices" still running." Even though Lexa, an adult, was in the Helix Jesse didn't hesitate before calling Conner. Mostly because he knew the boys ability with computers and familiarity with the Helix's system. "Conner."  
  
"Yeah, Jess. I'm listening. I'll have the computer ready for your upload in a second."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar shared a look of pride in their son's quick mind.  
  
"Good work," praised Jesse.  
  
"Had a good teacher. It's ready . . . now."  
  
"Sending."  
  
The others began to tie up the unconscious men and drag them to another room where they could be locked up.  
  
Moments later Jesse asked, "Got it?"  
  
"Got it," Answered Conner.  
  
Jesse proceeded to wipe their computer drives, being sure they would not be able to retrieve the data.  
  
Once that was done and every secured Brennan sat at the computer and began a new file which he would leave open for them to find. The message was simple.  
  
*Leave my son out of this. See you around.*  
  
The team then hurried to the Helix taking out a few more of Drake's people as they went.  
  
After the Helix was in the air Emma called Adam to tell him what had been going on.  
  
"I've been listening through the COM rings, Emma. Good work all of you. Conner, you're not hurt?"  
  
"No, Adam. They didn't hurt me. But it's good to be out of there."  
  
"You were great. I'll see you guys when you get here."  
  
Back at the building Drake and the others woke up and returned to the control room. Timothy saw the message on the computer screen and called Drake over.  
  
"I'm guessing this message is for you."  
  
"Yeah." "The guys not really even making a threat, if we do go after Conner again."  
  
"No, he's giving a warning, saying that we will be seeing him again, and that what happens when we do will depend on if we've gone after Conner again. And wether or not he's working on the *good* side now if we go after Conner again he'll kill us. The only reason he didn't this time is because we didn't hurt the boy. Right now I'm more worried about how they found us."  
  
"I'll see if I can find out," Answered Timothy. Seconds later he was swearing.  
  
"Cut the lesson in profanity and tell me what's wrong," ordered Drake.  
  
"Every file is erased. And I'd bet money that they downloaded them before they erased them."  
  
"So they have all our files and we don't."  
  
"Yes. I can try and retrieve them, but I'm telling you right now it would be a waste of time. Whoever this Jesse guy is he is good. Better than I thought. There may have been a failsafe tracker in the ring that I couldn't see. One that was passive until I disabled the primary."  
  
"Great this is just perfect. They may have left some bugs behind to monitor us. Have your guys check."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Drake stormed out to locate the rest of his men. Most of them had been taken out by Mutant X either on their way in or out.  
  
A/N:  
  
Tigereyes: Thank you!!!! I'll see about checking out your new URL. Chapter 6 of "a chance to talk" is for you, and based on a suggestion you gave me, if you haven't read it.  
  
Love conquers: I'm happy that at least someone likes me bringing in Lexa. I agree she could help make things interesting. Glad you liked the flashback. Thanks.  
  
PetiteCat: Thanks. I'll try. It's good to know you like the story and relationships.  
  
Victoria: Sorry the sequel took so long. Hope to "talk" to you soon. Thanks for the support.  
  
Black Panther: (ducking tomatoes) I figured I'd get the tomatoes from you since you hate Lexa. LOL. Emma's already with Adam, and that left Jesse free. Sorry. It just seemed to work. As always I love the honest opinions from you! Please don't stop!  
  
Canadian chic: THANK YOU!!! Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll try to make the next one sooner.  
  
Quest: Thanks for the support on bringing in Lexa. I'm with you on Shal and Bren being the best!  
  
K.C.: Glad you like it. Now Conner is safely home the team can have time for some romance, (including Adam/Emma) 


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was waiting for them when they got out of the Helix. Emma immediately went into Adam's arms and they shared a quick kiss. Adam then looked over to Conner.  
  
"Welcome home, Conner."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
"How would you like to stay here for a week?"  
  
Conner's eyes lit up. After the last two days he thought a week at Sanctuary with his family sounded perfect. "I'd love to, but school . . ."  
  
"I already called them. Tomorrow Brennan or Shalimar can take you to get what you need and pick up your assignments for the week. According to the teachers you're already far enough ahead of most of the other students that there shouldn't be much work for you." The pride in Adam's voice as he said that was easy to hear.  
  
"Personally I think some of the credit should go to his great teachers," Jesse teased, with a smile at Conner.  
  
Conner smiled back. "Well, that's Adam, Emma, Brennan and Shal. To bad it leaves you out, Uncle Jess."  
  
Everyone laughed at the banter, glad to have things back to normal. Lexa found herself liking the young boys attitude.  
  
Brennan stepped in. "Conner, want to some help me cook some steaks for dinner?"  
  
"Steaks?" Conner asked as his smile grew even wider.  
  
"Why not? You're home and we should celebrate with your favorite dinner," Brennan said as he draped an arm around his son's shoulders.  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
"I'll go keep an eye on the boys," Shalimar informed the others in an amused voice before heading after Brennan and Conner.  
  
Jesse looked over at Lexa. "So are you going to stay for a while?"  
  
Emma sensed that Jesse hoped she would. Adam knew Jesse well enough to hear the hopeful note buried deep in his voice. Lexa was the only one who didn't realize that Jesse wanted her to stay for a while.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I think it's a good idea," encouraged Adam.  
  
"I guess a few days can't hurt," admitted Lexa. She didn't admit, even to herself, that she was staying so she could spend more time around the handsome blonde molecular.  
  
Jesse hid a smile at her answer. Catching the look Emma was giving him he gave her back his best innocent look, even knowing it wouldn't fool her.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the steak dinner and afterward headed to the rec room to watch a movie together. As usual Conner sat in the oversized bean bag he'd gotten for Christmas months before. Shalimar joined Brennan in the large recliner while Emma relaxed against Adam on one of the couches. That left Lexa and Jesse to share the second couch, a fact neither of them seemed to mind.  
  
Conner fell asleep near the end of the movie and Brennan carried him up to his room. After taking off Conner's shoes and pulling a light blanket over him Brennan joined Shalimar, who stood in the doorway.  
  
"I've never been so happy to see him her in his bed, safe," she commented.  
  
"I know what you mean," agreed Brennan and wrapped an arm around her. They stood that way for several minutes. Just happy to be together and watch their son. Finally Shalimar turned off the lights and followed Brennan to his room. They had both kept their own rooms, but after a year of being together their belongings were scattered between both rooms.  
  
Long after Shalimar had fallen asleep Brennan lay awake holding her near. His thoughts were centered on how fortunate he had been. He'd gotten out of Genomax and found Mutant X. Then he'd gotten a son who he loved and was very proud of. He'd also found love with Shalimar. Drake had had none of those things. It's why he couldn't hate Drake, he felt sorry for him. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he'd been trapped in Genomax as Drake had been.  
  
Several minutes later Emma paused as she passed Conner's room. She made sure that he would sleep deeply, and not be troubled by nightmares. After such a traumatic experience she knew nightmares were a very real possibility. Once that was done she continued to Adam's room.  
  
Adam wasn't in his room, but the sound of the shower told Emma where he was. She quickly undressed then slipped into the bathroom and joined him in the shower. It was a long time before they emerged from the shower and went to bed, both completely content.  
  
That night Jesse stayed awake for a long time, staring at the ceiling and picturing Lexa. He wasn't even sure what it was about her that had so captured his interest, but he couldn't deny that she had. Eventually he slept. In her room Lexa fell asleep quickly but found her dreams were filled with images of Jesse.  
  
Jesse spend most of the next morning showing Lexa Sanctuary's computer systems. During the afternoon they went through the files they'd gotten while rescuing Conner.  
  
"We make a good team," noted Jesse as they quickly went through the files.  
  
"Yes. I guess we do," admitted Lexa, unable to deny that they worked well together.  
  
During a break for lunch they got to talking about themselves. Lexa was surprised how easy she found it to talk to Jesse. She was grateful that he didn't push on some of the issues she really wasn't ready to talk about.  
  
Brennan drove up to Conner's school in his Mustang. Shalimar sat beside him and Conner took the back seat. As they drove past the park Conner couldn't help but look at the area where he'd been kidnapped, but found he felt completely safe with Brennan and Shalimar so close.  
  
Everyone at the school was happy to see Conner safe. His disappearance had not gone unnoticed and the story of his being kidnapped had quickly spread from student to student. The fact hat it was his "family" who had rescued him, not the police of FBI, had been kept from the students. Conner easily answered, or avoided, all the questions he got asked. Both Brennan and Shalimar were impressed, and proud of him. Since it was an unusually warm day they stopped for ice cream after eating lunch, then headed home.  
  
By the time they got home Lexa and Jesse had separated out the important files that would need for attention from the useless files which they had deleted.  
  
"Good work, that was very fast," Adam complimented them.  
  
It was decided to wait and begin looking at the information in detail the next day, with all of them helping.  
  
A/N:  
  
Blackpanther: Hope you like this chapter better. The problems will come in dealing with the other groups, and what they find in the files. I just couldn't let the bad guys keep Conner longer.  
  
Loveconquers: Sorry this update took longer than expected. More romance coming soon. I promise.  
  
Jedi Knight: Thanks. I'll try to hurry.  
  
PetiteCat: More romance will be coming soon. I'm glad you liked the parts with Jesse.  
  
Tigereyes: There is more. They have Conner back, but the guys who kidnapped him are still out there and have to be dealt with. That will NOT be as easy. . .  
  
K.C.: Thank you!!! Hope you like the little bit of Adam Emma I snuck in. There will be more, promise.  
  
Puma4: Thanks. I will keep updating as soon as I can. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is mostly just to set a few things up for future chapters, but I hope you'll like it.  
  
Shalimar was woken up by Brennan's restless movements. He muttered something in his sleep but she was unable to make out the words. Seeing the expression on his face she became worried.  
  
Beginning to caress his cheek in a calming motion she called to him. "Brennan. Brennan, wake up. You're having a nightmare."  
  
His eyes blinked slowly open and she was pleased to see the recognition and relief in them. "It was just a nightmare. Everything's fine. It was a nightmare," she said and began running her hand through his hair.  
  
Glad to be out of the nightmare Brennan hugged Shalimar close and held her tight for a few minutes.  
  
"What was it? What was you nightmare?"  
  
"Drake got Conner again. But this time we couldn't save him," Brennan told her in a voice rough from sleep and emotion. He released her and began to get up. "I'm going to check on him."  
  
"I'll come too," Shalimar offered and slid out of bed. On the way out of the room Brennan grabbed a shirt to go with the sweat pants he wore and Shalimar pulled her robe on over her pajama bottoms and tank top.  
  
Shalimar stood in front of Brennan and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Over her shoulder he watched the slow, even rise and fall of Conner's chest as he slept. After nearly 10 minutes they went back to his room. When they were back in bed Brennan pulled Shalimar to him and kissed her deeply. She responded by pulling of the shirt he still had on and they were soon making love.  
  
Later that morning after everyone had eaten breakfast they all moved to the computer area.  
  
"Conner, you can get started on your school work while we go through these files," Brennan told his son. When Conner returned from getting his books out of his room the adults had already taken their places and were looking through the first of the files.  
  
With all six of them working they finished the files by mid-afternoon. They learned that after Ashloche took out Genomax some of the "front companies" like Drake's had taken the chance to break away from Genomax and become legitimate. They were all pleased at the news since it would mean less work for them.  
  
"I found 3 other companies, 2 still working Genomax stuff, 1 went legitimate." Lexa began.  
  
"I only got 1 in my files, it hasn't gone legitimate." said Emma.  
  
"I got 2, both are now legitimate." said Jesse.  
  
"Same," came Brennan's answer.  
  
"Just 1, it went legitimate." Shalimar said.  
  
"2 were listed in my files, 1 still Genomax, the other 1 is now legitimate. That means, counting Drakes group there where 12 but now 7 are legitimate business, leaving us 5 to worry about." Adam finished.  
  
They began talking about ways they could get rid of the last remnants of Genomax, and several ideas were suggested. After listening to their plans for a few minutes Adam spoke up.  
  
"I think it would be best to send Lexa into one of these companies to get more information."  
  
"By herself?" Jesse asked, not liking the plan.  
  
"Yes. She can use her power and get in and out unnoticed."  
  
"You want to send her in without any back up? That's way to dangerous!" Jesse protested.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Lexa told him. "Just because your used to working with the rest of the team as a safety net. . . " she sneered.  
  
"That's exactly right. Safe. You're no good to us if you get caught and we have to come rescue you," Jesse shot back.  
  
"Both of you. That's enough," ordered Adam.  
  
Emma spoke up, and tried to smooth things over. "We've all had a long day so far. Let's call it a day on this stuff. The companies have been around this long, finishing this tomorrow won't make a difference."  
  
The others all nodded, and the team went off to do other things. Since Conner had worked hard on his school assignments that morning Brennan took him to the dojo for a martial arts lesson. It was an activity they both enjoyed and made time for whenever Conner was home from school.  
  
Shalimar and Emma decided to go on a shopping trip. In an effort to be friendly they invited Lexa, who surprised even herself by going with them. Adam and Jesse decided to spend the afternoon making Conner a new COM ring. Since the old ring was keyed to his DNA, making it useless to Drake without Conner, they weren't worried about it.  
  
The girls all enjoyed the shopping trip and it helped Lexa feel more like one of the team. Emma found an outfit she wanted to wear for Adam, and Shal found one that she was sure Brennan would like. Lexa also found an outfit but refused to admit, to anyone but herself, that she was hoping to impress Jesse in it. The fact that he hadn't seemed to trust her earlier upset her more than she wanted it to.  
  
After the martial arts lesson Brennan and Conner played a video game where they could race cars against each other.  
  
Just before dinner Adam gave Conner his new COM ring. He was glad to have the reassuring weight on his finger, having grown used to it the past year. It was something of a comfort to know that he could call his father or the others at any time; especially after the trauma of having been kidnapped. After dinner Lexa knocked on Jesse's door.  
  
"Lexa, come on in," he invited.  
  
She entered and took a seat across from him before beginning the conversation. "Earlier it sounded like you didn't trust me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"You not thinking I could handle checking out the companies on my own. Is it that you think you can't trust me, or you don't trust me to take care of myself?"  
  
Jesse looked her in the eyes before answering. "Neither. Adam trusts you and I trust his judgement. It's nothing personal. Brennan had to go undercover at a prison and I didn't let him go in alone. I never like it when any of us goes solo on a mission. We're a team. That's our strength. We work together and watch each other's backs."  
  
Seeing that he was being honest Lexa relaxed a bit.  
  
Jesse continued, "I don't want to see you hurt. I'd like to have you around for a while." He smiled at her as he finished speaking.  
  
She smiled back at him. "I'm thinking I might like to stay here for a while. Adam's told me about all of you and it's . . . interesting having a chance to get to know you." Realizing how much she might have just revealed Lexa decided it was time to get out of the conversation. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. See you in the morning."  
  
"'Night," replied Jesse as he watched her leave.  
  
A/N:  
  
PetiteCat: Glad you like it. Thank You! As you can see Jesse and Lexa are taking their time figuring things out in the romance department, but they will.  
  
Canadian Chic: Thanks. Lexa will be sticking around.  
  
K.C.: Thank you. I'll try to get more Adam/ Emma romance in for you.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you for the compliment. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt Conner after everything he's been through.  
  
Bri: Thanks. I'll try to update soon. It's just been busy.  
  
Loveconquers: You're welcome, and thank you for the very kind feed back. Hope you like how I'm taking things with Jesse.  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks, you'll just have to wait and see with what I have planned for the team. 


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke to the familiar sensation of Adam's kiss. Returning the kiss she angled her body so that it fit perfectly against his. When they both needed to breath they broke the kiss.  
  
"Is it time to get up?" Emma asked sleepily.  
  
"Not really we have some time if you want to go back to sleep Adam replied," careful to keep his tone neutral.  
  
"Sleeping *isn't* what I had in mind," she informed him with an inviting smile. She sent Adam a mental image of what she did have in mind.  
  
Adam responded by making the image a reality and giving them both exactly what they wanted. Almost an hour later they climbed from bed.  
  
When Lexa woke up she realized that she'd once again dreamed about Jesse. Not wanting to dwell on it she hurriedly showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen. Jesse was already there, as were Shalimar, Brennan and Conner.  
  
After breakfast Conner went to work on the last of his school assignments and the team got back to their discussion of how to deal with the remnants of GenomEx. Eventually they decided to split up into smaller teams of one or two.  
  
Adam pulled up the location they gotten for one of the buildings. "This is in an outlying location. A long ways from anything else. Jesse you and Lexa will take the Helix there. Lexa, I'll give you a small EM bomb. Jesse, you'll need to drop her off then get he Helix far enough away it's systems won't get caught in the electromagnetic pulse. Then you can return and get Lexa."  
  
"Good idea. Wipe their records and fry the equipment, but no people will get hurt," noted Jesse, happy with the plan. Especially since it paired him with Lexa.  
  
"Yes. I'll need you to help me set it to the right level. Brennan, I'm putting you as far from that EM pulse as possible. Just as a precaution."  
  
"No argument here," Brennan quickly agreed. He didn't know what a high powered EM pulse would do to him, and he didn't want to find out. Sitting next to him Shalimar was thinking similar thoughts.  
  
"This will be your target," Adam told the Elemental as he pulled up another location. "They deal with the electronics that work the stasis pods and subdermal governors. I'll trip there fire alarm from here, but delay it getting to the fire station. That will get everyone out of the building, and give you time to get in and short out the equipment."  
  
"Sounds good," Brennan said and made a few sparks in his hand.  
  
Next Adam pulled up two locations, each taking half the screen. "These two are right together in location and also closely linked in their work. Shalimar you will go into one and say you were just fired from the other company. You will then give them proof that the other company has been cheating them and taking more than a fair share of the profit. Emma you will be doing the same thing, in reverse with the other company. When you boot up the disks to show them your proof a computer virus Jesse made will enter their systems and corrupt their files."  
  
"They'll blame each other and take each other down, saving us the trouble," Emma said in an approving tone.  
  
"That still leaves one more," noted Lexa.  
  
"Yes, Drakes group. We've already crippled them when Jesse erased their files. Let's deal with these others then come back to Drake. Four separate targets at once is more than enough."  
  
They all saw the wisdom of that and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Can I help with any of it?" asked Conner from the doorway.  
  
"NO!" Answered six voices at once. No single voice was very loud, but in combination the volume was raised.  
  
"OK. OK," said Conner holding up his hands.  
  
Shalimar held out and arm and Conner came to stand by her. "With four things going on at once Adam is going to be REALLY busy here. Maybe you could help him from here in Sanctuary," Shalimar offered as consolation.  
  
Conner looked over at Adam who smiled at him. "She's right. I'll need some help here. You can help me monitor things and make sure it all goes right."  
  
Conner brightened a bit at that. He did enjoy working with Sanctuary's beyond next generation systems.  
  
"I thought you were doing homework?" Brennan asked as he reached over and ruffled Conner's hair.  
  
"I was. But it's lunchtime and I'm hungry."  
  
Just over 24 hours later Conner listened as things went to hell.  
  
The calls from Shalimar and Emma came in almost simultaneously. "I've been made," reported Shalimar. "They know about us," was Emma's message.  
  
"Conner, I'll talk to Emma. Tell your mom we'll send Jesse and Lexa as soon as we can," instructed Adam. Jesse had called in moments before to say that he'd dropped Lexa off and was now waiting for the EM bomb to go off so he could return and pick her up.  
  
Through the connection Conner heard the sounds of a fight. "Mom?" He called, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine Conner. Is Emma still safe?"  
  
"No. They know about her too."  
  
"Tell Adam I'm in a control room and going to download the virus into their system. Then I'll get out of here."  
  
"Adam's going to send back up as soon as he can. Jesse has to wait for Lexa then they'll be on their way to help you."  
  
Adam was having a similar conversation with Emma. She also planned to download the virus before leaving the building.  
  
A few minutes later Brennan called in. As planned he'd snuck into the building during the confusion and was ready to overload the equipment.  
  
"Dad, mom and Emma are in trouble. Jesse has wait and pick up Lexa."  
  
"Don't worry Conner. They can both take care of themselves. I'll finish up here and head to where they are."  
  
More worried that he'd admitted to Conner Brennan charged the electricity in his hands and started to fry the electronics. Since the fire trucks were already on their way to answer the false alarm Brennan didn't worry about being careful to avoid a fire.  
  
Soon he was back in his Mustang and racing towards Shalimar and Emma.  
  
While Conner talked to Brennan Adam called Jesse and told him the situation.  
  
"Soon as I get Lexa we'll head over and get them out of there," he promised Adam.  
  
Shalimar ran for the roof exit, but when she got there discovered that it had been sealed when they had locked down the building after discovering her. She spun and started back down the stairs. Hearing a guard behind her she ducked out one of the doors, then stopped. Hearing him pause on the other side of the door she pushed it back open as hard as she could, his gun was knocked out of his hand and he was knocked to the floor.  
  
Since she was on the second floor the feral went to the outer area of the building. Finding a room with a window she threw a chair through it then went out the window herself. With her feline agility she landed easily and without injury.  
  
"Conner, I'm out. How's Emma?"  
  
"Still in the other building," he told her. "Brennan's on his way, and Jesse just called to say he was heading back in to get Lexa. They should also be there soon."  
  
Looking around the area between the two buildings she watched the familiar black Mustang pull up. Seconds later Brennan climbed out. When she got to him he hugged her close. "Glad you're safe. Where's Emma?"  
  
"Still inside. Jesse and Lexa should be on their way by now."  
  
A couple of the guards had now realized what Shalimar had done and came out the buildings front door. Brennan saw them and when they got close enough hit them with electricity.  
  
Emma was discovering the same thing Shalimar had, that the building was now locked up and she was trapped. "Adam, I can't get out."  
  
"Hold on. Shalimar is out and with Brennan Lexa and Jesse are on the way. We'll get you out. Is their anywhere you can hide until they get to you?"  
  
"I'll look."  
  
As the door to the room she was in opened Emma knocked out the guard with a psionic blast. Before she could react another figure appeared in the doorway. He looked at the desk lamp sending it flying at the back of Emma's head. It knocked her out and she fell to the floor.  
  
The telekinetic new mutant allowed a vicious grin to appear on his face as he moved to the side. Security guards entered and carried Emma to a holding cell.  
  
A/N:  
  
Canadian chic: Thanks. Hope you liked what I came up with.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you! I will try.  
  
Loveconquers: Thanks. I'll try to get in more J/L and S/B. I'm thinking I'll have something happen while they rescue Emma to make Lexa trust Jesse.  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks for the correction.  
  
Bri: THANK YOU!!! Glad you like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry to have left the story for so long. Especially on a cliff hanger. My muse deserted me but is back now.  
  
While they waited for Jesse and Lexa Brennan moved the Mustang to a less visable location. Minutes later Jesse and Lexa arrived.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Lexa.  
  
"They have all the doors locked tight," reported Shalimar. She turned to look ath e team's molecular. "Jess. . ."  
  
"Not a prblem, but once we're in do we know where they have Emma. WE aren't going to have time to search the entire building."  
  
Adam voice answered through their COM rings. "They don't show any holding cells, but there are three rooms on the basement floor marked SECURE STORAGE."  
  
"Sounds like a holding cell to me," quipped Brennan.  
  
"There should be a door an the South side of the building. Go left and you'll find the stairs down. When you get there I'll direct you to the secure area," instructed Adam.  
  
They all understood why he was directing them to the stairs. It would be to easy to trap them in the elevator if they tried to use it.  
  
Jesse phased the door and they all hurried through then ran for the stairs.  
  
There was a guard at door to the stairs and Brennan knocked him out with an electric charge. Following Adam's instructions they turned right, and then down hallway before turning left. Several guards were grouped around the doors labeled SECURE STORAGE confirming that Emma was being held in one of the rooms.  
  
"Don't look," she warned the others before directing a blinding flash of light at the guards. While they were blind the team moved in and began taking them out in hand to hand fighting. Even thought there were twice as many guards they were the ones outnumbered.  
  
Shalimar took an electronic access card off one of the guards and used it to open the door.  
  
They found Emma unconscious on a cot. Lexa stood guard at the door while the others went to their friend.  
  
Jesse spoke first. "We've got her Adam. She's unconscious, but breathing ok and her pulse is a little weak, but even."  
  
Back at Sanctuary Adam let out the breath he'd been holding. "Get her back here." Hearing this Conner went over and gave Adam a hug. Adam returned it and smiled down at the boy, who already had an ear to ear grin. "On our way," Jesse replied.  
  
Brennan gently picked Emma up and followed the others out of the room.  
  
Two guards followed them into the stair well. Lexa waited until they were almost to the top then turned and sent a blinding flash of light at them. Without being able to see they stumbled and fell back down the stairs.  
  
As they ran into the Helix Jesse took the pilots seat while Brennan set Emma down in the back. Lexa sat beside Jesse in the front. Shalilmar stayed in back with Emma and Brennan.  
  
Adam and Conner were waiting when the Helix landed. Adam rushed into the Helix, and Emma began to wake up. She groaned in pain.  
  
"Don't try to move," Adam cautioned her. "You've been hurt. We're taking you to the lab."  
  
Adam carefully picked her up and Emma rested her aching head against him. She was dizzy and wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt steady herself.  
  
Conner was waiting at the bottom of the ramp and gave both his paretns hugs before they followed Adam. Jesse and Lexa were right behind them.  
  
Adam set Emma in the diagnostic chair. "Can you open your eyes?"  
  
"Emma did and the light caused the pain she felt to spike. "Yes. It hurts."  
  
"Okay, then leave them closed. What's your name?"  
  
"Emma."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Adam. That's Shal Bren, Conner and Lexa," Emma continued, to prove she hadn't lost her memory.  
  
"Good. I'm going to do a scan."  
  
He was grateful when it showed that she didn't have a concussion.  
  
"There's no concussion so I'm going to give you some pain killer," he told her.  
  
A few minutes later the fast acting drug took effect and she could open her eyes.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I was in a room. I knocked out a guard but someone else came in. Then something hit me on the back of the head. Next thing I remember was waking up in the Helix." She turned and looked at Shalimar. "Could you make me some tea?"  
  
"Sure Emma. I'll be right back."  
  
"Are you feeling nauseous?" Adam asked, concerned.  
  
"A little," she admitted. "I'm hoping the tea will settle my stomach. How did every one else do?"  
  
"Shal got discovered as well but broke a window and jumped out. My part went as planned," Brennan told her.  
  
"No problems with our mission either," reported Jesse.  
  
"So we got 'em. That's good. I did manage to get the virus downloaded," she told them.  
  
Adam smiled at her. "That's good, but what really matters is that you aren't seriously hurt. Just a painful bump on the head that will heal."  
  
The others all voiced their agreement to that, even Shalimar as she returned with the tea for Emma.  
  
"Thanks," Emma said as she took the mug.  
  
Once it was gone she looked at Adam. "Can I go my room and rest, instead of here?"  
  
"Sure," he told her and helped her stand. With an arm around her waist he helped her to her room.  
  
She lay down on her bed and drew him down with her. "Hold me for a while?"  
  
"Of course," he replied and kissed her forehead. Within seconds she was curled up close to him with her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Her head still hurt but just being with Adam made her feel better.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
In the lab Jesse turned to Lexa. "How about a sparring match?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Why not. No powers?"  
  
"No powers," he agreed. When they left the room Conner spoke. "I think he likes her."  
  
Shalimar ruffled his hair. "I think you're right."  
  
"I'm thinking she feels the same way," commented Brennan.  
  
Oh, yea," said Brennan and Shalimar at once, causing them to laugh and Brennan to smile. He loved the fact that they often did seem to be a family. He had considered looking for a ring so he could ask Shalimar to marry him, and as they all left the lab together he decided that the next week when Conner was in school he'd do it. He'd find the perfect ring for her. He even considered working on designing the ring himself.  
  
The three ended up watching a video Conner sat in his oversize bean bag while Brennan and Shalimar curled up together on the couch.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
Half an hour later Jesse had Lexa pinned to the floor. She leaned p and kissed him. It caught him completely off guard. Lexa opened er lips and he began to deepen the kiss.  
  
She flipped him and pinned him to the ground. "I win." she smirked.  
  
"You cheated," he accused.  
  
"All's fair in love and sparring," she shot back as she stood up.  
  
"And which was this?" he asked, wanting to hear her answer.  
  
She turned and hurried out of the dojo.  
  
As she walked to her room she cursed herself. She kissed im because she'd wanted to, not as part of sparring. She was grateful that she'd retained enough rational thought to pull off the move and act like it had been the plan all along. She knew she was falling for him and it scared her. It had been a long time since she'd let anybody get close to her.  
  
A/N:  
  
Blackpanther: See, I didn't kill Emma. LOL I really wouldn't do that. I'm not big on character deaths.  
  
Louise: Glad you like the pairing. Sorry Adam couldn't get involved himself. It would have taken more time for them to get to Sanctuary and get him.  
  
Loveconquers: Sorry for the delay. I really didn't mean to leave it at the cliffhanger so long. Hope you liked my solution for Emma.  
  
PetiteCat: Hope you liked their quick rescue of Emma. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter.  
  
Canadian Chic: THANKS!!!  
  
Bri: Glad you like the pairings. I'm having fun writing them. Thanks for the feedback.  
  
Redhead2: Yes, there will be more Emma and Jesse next chapter. Promise. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know this chapter is short. I have plans for the next one, which WILL be longer. This is for all you Jesse/Lexa fans. Next chapter there will be fun (and romance) for everyone.  
  
Knowing he was returning to school the next day Conner decided it was time. He found Lexa in the rec room. He was happy to see that she was alone.  
  
"Hi Lexa."  
  
"Hello, Conner. What's up?" she greeted.  
  
"I was going to ask that. What's up with you and Jesse?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly. Too quickly.  
  
"You're good at lying," he admitted. "But you answered to fast. And I *do* have eyes. There is definitely something up with you two."  
  
Lexa made a face as she realized she was busted. "Okay, I like him. Maybe more than like him. But that doesn't mean he feels the same way or that anything will happen."  
  
"Not if you don't let it. Mom never let anyone in. Not really. And you're the same way," he told her.  
  
Lexa had learned enough of his history to know he referred to Becky, not Shalimar. "Once you've been hurt it's hard to trust again. Hard to let anyone in."  
  
"Mom hurt dad, but now he's let Shalimar in. It may be hard, but it can be done," he told her with confidence. "And Uncle Jess is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"My heart knows that. But my head hasn't been listening to my heart for a long time." She wasn't sure why she was admitting all this to Conner, but she found that at the moment she didn't care.  
  
"I know he cares about you. He watches you all the time when you aren't looking. It's the same way Dad looks at Shal and the way Adam looks at Emma."  
  
She narrowed her eyes a bit. "Did you play match maker for them, too?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," he said with a smile. "It worked out good for them, and I think it will for you and Jesse. Just go talk to him. If you tell him what you told me I think he'd understand. And he's really patient. If you need time I think he'd wait. Anyway. I gotta go pack. I'll talk to you later," he said and walked out of the room.  
  
Ten minutes later Lexa found Jesse in his room. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," he told her with a smile and stood up.  
  
Suddenly unsure what to say she decided to let her actions speak for her. Walking over to him she kissed him, letting all her emotions come through in the kiss. Hope and fear, desire and affection.  
  
Jesse was surprised but returned the kiss out of instinct and brought his hands to rest at her waist. A moment later the kiss ended.  
  
"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," he added.  
  
She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't think she could tell him what she wanted to if she was looking in his eyes. "I care about you, and it scares me. I don't want to leave Sanctuary, but if I stay I'm going to fall in love with you and I don't know if I'm read for that. It's been a long time since I let myself love anyone."  
  
Feeling the tension in her Jesse ran his hand slowly up and down her back in a comforting gesture. "Then we can take things slowly," he assured her. "Something tells me you're worth the wait," he said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Lexa took a deep breath then leaned back in his arms. "You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. We'll take things as slow as you need to. Just promise me you'll stay here with us in Sanctuary."  
  
"I like it here. It's good working with Adam again," she said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Oh, so he's why you want to stay, huh?" Jesse teased her back.  
  
Suddenly their COM rings went active. "Can I see you guys in the lab?" came Adam's voice.  
  
"Speak of the devil," muttered Jesse as they walked out of his room.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
The next day Brennan and Shalimar drove Conner back to school. His friends were all happy to have him back in school. As he unpacked he thought about what had happened earlier when Lexa had told him good bye.  
  
She had caught his attention then looked at Jesse. Looking back to him she mouthed "You were right. Thanks."  
  
He had smiled back at her then grinned at Jesse. He was glad to have helped his friend, having seen that Jesse sometimes felt lonely with Shal and Brenn and Adam and Emma together.  
  
A/N:  
  
Bri: Thank you! Glad you like how I'm writing Conner.  
  
Jedi Knight 4: Thanks. Sorry there was no more action for Conner to get involved with.  
  
Loveconquers: Glad you liked the solution. LOL The romance will really show next chapter.  
  
KC: I wouldn't dare kill Emma. (grin) Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've had a MAJOR case of writer's block! Hopefully it's gone now.  
  
Emma and Lexa met Brennan and Shalimar when they returned from the school.  
  
"Shal, we need to talk to you," said Emma.  
  
"'Kay," replied Shalimar.  
  
"I'm not invited?" Brennan asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Sorry, love," Shal said then placed a kiss on his cheek before following the other girls away.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Shalimar when they got to Lexa's room.  
  
"We were thinking of talking the guys into going out to a club tonight. Then we could wear the outfits we bought when we went shopping," Lexa explained.  
  
Shalimar got a Cheshire Cat grin. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Shouldn't be to hard to talk the guys into."  
  
Shalimar was right and the guys quickly agreed that a night of dancing sounded good. Even Adam didn't really argue against going.  
  
Later than evening all three men fell silent as they saw the ladies walking towards them.  
  
Shalimar wore a red top that only had thin ties for a back over tight black leather pants. Emma had on a long dress with a low neckline and slits up the side. Lexa had chosen a dark blue top and black mini skirt with high boots.  
  
"What did we do to deserve this?" Jesse asked Brennan in a stage whisper, intending for the girls to hear him.  
  
"Who says these outfits are for you guys?" Shalimar teased.  
  
Brennan pulled Shalimar into a very deep, very intense kiss. "Who is that outfit for?" he asked, still holding her close.  
  
"You," she admitted.  
  
"You look beautiful," Adam told Emma, before lowering his mouth to hers.  
  
Jesse gently brushed Lexa's lips with his in a whisper of a kiss. "With you beside me I'm going to be the envy of every man in the club. With two exceptions," he added glancing at Adam and Brennan.  
  
At the club they found a table and ordered drinks. Brennan and Shalimar were soon out on the floor dancing. Emma smiled at she watched them. They were completely focused on each other. As far as they were concerned no one else was in the Club.  
  
As she watched them Lexa wondered if she would ever feel that way about someone. Looking over at Jesse she decided there might be a chance, one day.  
  
Jesse turned to Lexa. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," she teased back with a slight smile, taking the hand he held out to her.  
  
The next dance was a slow song and Adam took Emma's hand in his. "Shall we?"  
  
She smiled happily and followed him onto the floor.  
  
As the songs continued Lexa found that she didn't want to dance with the other guys who tried to get her attention. Usually she would have been dancing with every guy there, but tonight she was completely happy to stay in Jesse's arms.  
  
Eventually the six ended up back at their table. Emma could sense her friend's happiness without even trying to and felt happy herself.  
  
After finishing her drink Emma turned to Jesse. "Let's dance."  
  
With a smile he stood up and followed her out to the dance floor.  
  
Adam looked over at Shalimar. "Dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," she assured him and let him lead her out to the floor. \  
  
Brennan smiled at Lexa. "We can't let them have all the fun."  
  
She smiled back. "No we can't," she said standing up.  
  
Emma looked up at one of her two brothers. "I don't even need to use my powers to see you like her. Maybe love her?"  
  
"Maybe. I'm not sure about that yet. But I do like her, care about her."  
  
"Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt," Emma said.  
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be the big brother taking care of you," Jesse teased. "But I guess I won't worry. You and Adam seem really happy together."  
  
"We are," she reassured him.  
  
Not far away Adam was talking to Shalimar.  
  
"So how are things going with you, Brennan and Conner?"  
  
"Really well. You've heard him call me mom. I think . . . I think I'm finally ready to really take on that role in his life, and mine. But I'm not going to push things. I feel like we're a family, and that's enough. At least for now." She knew Adam would understand why she'd had doubts about her ability to be a good mother figure. He knew the story of her family and how limited her relationship with her own mother had been.  
  
"So you think you and Brennan will be getting married," he noted. Not wanting to push her on the subject of motherhood.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not sure when. We've talked about it some, but never any specific time frame."  
  
"I'm happy for you both, all three," all corrected himself with a fatherly smile.  
  
"Thanks, Adam. How about you and Emma? Ever thought about asking her to marry you."  
  
Adam shook his head slightly at how well she knew him. "Yes. I've thought about it. But I haven't actually talked to Emma about it yet. I plan to soon," he admitted.  
  
"Good."  
  
Across the dance floor a third conversation was taking place.  
  
"I'm guessing my matchmaking son had something to do with you and Jesse getting together," Brennan commented.  
  
"Yeah. He's very observant. And smart. Must take after his mother," she returned, grinning so he would know she was teasing.  
  
Brennan's face darkened for a second at the thought of Becky, but he quickly recovered. Lexa saw the reaction and wisely changed the subject.  
  
"He said he hadn't done to bad with you and Shalimar or Adam and Emma. Convinced me he might be right about me and Jesse."  
  
"You still aren't sure?"  
  
"Not really. But Jesse and I talked. He understands, and says he'll be patient."  
  
Brennan gave a crooked smile. "Than he will. I've never know Jess to go back on his word." His face became serious and his voice more intense. "You should know that I consider him a brother. So don't make him regret trusting you."  
  
"I get the message. I'm not out to hurt Jesse. He's a good man. I've already seen that. Guess that's part of the problem. I'm not so sure I deserve him."  
  
"There are times I'm not sure I deserve a kid like Conner. So I just do everything I can to make sure I do deserve him. So far it's worked really well."  
  
Lexa considered that for a moment. "Not bad advice. Thanks."  
  
After the dance Shalimar went to Brennan, Lexa to Jesse and Emma to Jesse. Not long after that they left the club.  
  
As they were walking out Brennan spoke up. "Tomorrow I'd like to follow up on Drake and the other companies. See what's happed in the last few days. I'm not going to risk them going after Conner again."  
  
The others all agreed then got in the cars to drive back to Sanctuary.  
  
A/N:  
  
Canadian Chic: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
PetiteCat: Yeah. Sneaky Conner, but ya gotta love him. . . (LOL) Thanks!  
  
K.C Glad you like Conner. I'll try and get things a little less peaceful . . . BG  
  
Bri: Bren/Shal all the way!! They really are a perfect couple. Thank you.  
  
Impulse5: I know they haven't known each other long which is why they won't move beyond kissing for a while. I figured I could get away with it since in the show Lexa slept with a guy she just met, and a bad guy at that.  
  
Loveconquers: THANK YOU! Glad you like the romances.  
  
Mfknst: Thanks. I'm happy to hear you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: For this story Lexa still worked for GenomeX , but more for Adam than the Dominion. Also, Leo was there, and she is now looking for him. Thanks for the reviews and for being patient with me. I'll try to keep the updates coming once a week, if my muse cooperates.  
  
After the late night everyone wandered into the kitchen a bit later than usual the next morning. After a relaxed breakfast he headed to the computer area to get to work.  
  
Half an hour later they were all smiling. By hitting all the companies at once they'd done enough damage to cripple them, and they couldn't help each other. Within days the companies would be bankrupt and out of business.  
  
"I still want to find a way to keep an eye on Drake. He, or the others, may go after Conner again as revenge," said Brennan.  
  
Shalimar nodded her agreement.  
  
"I'll see what I can come up with," Jesse told them.  
  
Lexa, who'd been quiet for most of the morning, spoke up. "I'll get in touch with a few of my old, . . . less than official, contacts. The ones I had while I worked undercover at GenomeX."  
  
Three of the members looked at her in surprise. Adam answered the questions, before they could ask them. "I had her working there under cover. Getting information for me. She was very useful, and some of our earliest missions where based on information form her."  
  
"Also, my brother, Leo, was there. When Gabrielle showed up I got out. Leo was no where to be found. I'm still looking for him."  
  
"We'll help you look," Jesse told her.  
  
"If you want I can check with some of the people I know," Brennan offered. "If Leo knows who your contacts are he might avoid them. A different set of people may get better answers."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. But it's a good idea. Thanks Brennan."  
  
"And once we get an idea of where he is there aren't many people that Emma and I working together can't track and locate," Shalimar told her.  
  
Emma nodded and gave Lexa a reassuring smile.  
  
Two weeks later Brennan had no more information on Leo, but Lexa had better luck. She told the others she was going to meet one of her contacts.  
  
"I'll come with you," Jesse offered.  
  
"I have to go alone, Jess. I know the guy. He owes me big time. He isn't going to try anything. But if he sees anyone else he won't make the meet. Please trust me on this."  
  
Jesse didn't like it, but agreed.  
  
A few hours later the others were waiting when she got back.  
  
They all settled in the rec room to talk.  
  
"Most of the people have gotten legitimate jobs now that the GenomeX companies are done for. Others have left the city. Drake is still here. Unfortunately that's all I can find out. No one seems to know where he's staying, just that they see him around once and a while. And it's not in any specific area of the city, that would help us narrow things down. But he, and the others, will keep looking and tell us if they have anything more."  
  
"Thanks, Lexa," Brennan said.  
  
"Thank you," echoed Shalimar, sitting beside him.  
  
Emma tried to give Brennan, and all of them, some hope. "He's alone now. He won't have the resources to go after Conner."  
  
Adam appreciated what she was trying to do, but still worried. "Unfortunately he's now also a man with nothing left to lose. That in itself makes him VERY dangerous."  
  
Three weeks later Brennan picked Conner up from school to spend the weekend at Sanctuary. Usually Shalimar would have been with him, but Adam had sent her an Emma to meet a New Mutant who wanted to go into the underground. Brennan had secretly been relieved. He wanted to make a detour on his way home and didn't want Shalimar around for it.  
  
"Hi, Dad," called Canner.  
  
His son's voice brought Brennan back to his current surroundings. "Hey, ready to get out of here?"  
  
"You know it. Let's go."  
  
Once they were in the city Brennan detoured from the usual route back to Sanctuary.  
  
"Where are we going?" Conner wanted to know.  
  
"Well, I need to pick up something I want to give to Shalimar. But I wanted to talk to you about it."  
  
Conner was a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Brennan pulled into the store parking lot, parked, turned off the ignition, then looked at Conner. "I want to give Shalimar an engagement ring, and ask her to marry me. Since you already call her 'mom' I didn't think you'd mind, but wanted to talk to you about it."  
  
Conner broke into a huge smile. "It's about time!"  
  
Brennan smiled in relief. "Then let's go see the ring."  
  
A few minutes later Brennan took the box from the jeweler, opening it he showed Conner the ring inside.  
  
"WOW! That's nice dad."  
  
"Thanks. I helped a little with the design."  
  
"You are too modest, sir. You did most of the design. It is beautiful. If you hadn't mentioned wanting your fiancé to have a unique ring I would ask you if we could keep the design. But do not worry, you're wishes will be respected, and your, uh . . . her, ring will remain one of a kind."  
  
"Thank you," Brennan said, handing over his credit card.  
  
Half an hour later they arrived at Sanctuary.  
  
"We're have you two been?" asked Shalimar as she walked up to them.  
  
Brennan placed a quick kiss on her lips before answering. "You'll find out later."  
  
She curved her lips into a pout that she knew Brennan found adorable.  
  
"Not this time," he said, then kissed the pout off her face.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement Conner left the two and went searching for the others.  
  
The next day, as planned Conner suggested a picnic. Brennan had planned to be the one to suggest it. But Conner had pointed out that Brennan wasn't known for his love of the outdoors and it might seem less suspicious coming from Conner. Shalimar happily agreed and the three packed food for a picnic on Storm King Mountain.  
  
Once they were done eating Shalimar asked Brennan for a refill of her glass of Lemonade. When he poured the drink Conner distracted Shalimar and Brennan dropped the ring into the glass.  
  
"Thanks, Bren," she said as she took her glass back.  
  
She began to take a drink when she noticed the ring at the bottom of the glass. Not sure if it was what she thought, hoped, it was she quickly fished it out.  
  
"It's . . . beautiful," she said and looked up to meet Brennan's dark eyes. In them she saw love, and hope. Hope that she would say yes. There was also a little uncertainty, surprising in the usually confident elemental.  
  
He moved so that he was right in front of her. "Will you marry me, Shalimar Fox?"  
  
Before answering she glanced at Conner. Seeing his smile and nod she looked back to Brennan. "Yes. I'll marry you."  
  
"YEA!" Was Conner's happy reaction.  
  
Brennan reached into the picnic basket. "Here's some water to wash the ring of with," he said, handing her a bottle of water.  
  
She quickly washed the last bit of lemonade off the ring then handed it to Brennan, holding out her left hand.  
  
With an intimate smile he slipped it on her finger, then kissed her. Aware of Conner nearby he kept it light, and swift.  
  
As she leaned back from the kiss she turned to Conner. They shared a hug then the three began to pack the stuff up to return to Sanctuary. "I can't wait to see everyone's reactions," Conner told them, causing both adults to smile. They were also looking forward to their friend's reactions. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
In the medical area Adam had just finished giving Lexa a san, to make sure there were no changes n her mutation. He was glad to see that it appeared stable. Emma ws besde him, and Jesse stood near Lexa.  
  
Emma suddenly looked up as she was hit with feelings of happiness, excitement and love. "Something's up," she told the others, heading to the door. The others were right behind her. Before they reached the door Brennan, Shalimar and Conner walked in.  
  
As they came to a stop facing their friends light glinted off the diamond, catching Lexa's attention. The others were to busy looking at he three smiling faces.  
  
"An engagement ring. You're getting married!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. We are," Brennan and Shalimar said together.  
  
"Congratulations," said four voices at once. Emma and Shalimar hugged. And Jesse pulled Brennan into a quick hug, slapping his back in the process. Then Adam hugged Shalimar as Brennan got a hug from Emma. Finally Adam gave Brennan a fatherly hug as Jesse hugged Shalimar and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lexa didn't feel comfortable enough to hug them, but was happy for them. She focused on Conner. "I'm betting you were involved with this," she noted in a low voice. He grinned. "Just to get Shal on the picnic and distract her while dad took care of the ring."  
  
That night they all went out to dinner to celebrate.  
  
A/N: For those who want more angst/action stuff will be coming up with Drake and with finding Leo.  
  
Canadian Chic: Kudo's 2 U! Yes, there will be a couple weddings, with Conner playing his part. Thank you!  
  
Mfknst: THANKS! Glad you liked how I wrote that scene and that I got Jesse' reaction right.  
  
KC: Don't worry Adam and Emma will get their turn for a wedding, just had to do Bran and Shal first.  
  
Loveconquers: Thank you!!! Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Impulse5: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
BlackPanther: Thank you! Glad you're liking the story. I'd love to hear any ideas you have.  
  
Bri: Yeah, Bren and Shal are my favorite too. Great minds think alike. LOL I'm flattered that you like the stories.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you for the kind words. 


	11. Chapter 11

As the three women looked at wedding dresses Shalimar noticed Emma eyeing one. "That's a beautiful dress, Em. And I'm sure Adam would love you in it."  
  
Emma smiled at how well her friend knew her. "Yeah, but we're here looking for you a dress. You're the one getting married."  
  
"Still, you should try it on."  
  
"Maybe," said Emma.  
  
Lexa was looking at a rack nearby and called them over. "Think I found something."  
  
Emma and Shalimar joined her. Lexa held out the dress she'd noticed.  
  
"It's perfect," said Shalimar. The dress was a very simple design, elegant, but it also looked comfortable. Shalimar took it and tried it on. The design showed off her perfect figure, and the silk felt wonderful against her skin. It fit perfectly and wouldn't even need alterations.  
  
"I'd say that dress was definitely made for you," noted Lexa when Shalimar walked out of the dressing room.  
  
After showing the others Shalimar took off the dress and changed back to her regular clothes. When she joined them again they noticed the less than happy look on her face.  
  
"What wrong?" Emma asked her.  
  
"I saw the price tag. There's no way can afford this."  
  
Emma smiled. "But Adam can. He gave me his credit card before we left. Said that you should get any dress you wanted. His wedding present to you."  
  
Shalimar broke into a smile and they went to pay for the dress.  
  
When they got home Jesse told them that Brennan had left to meet a contact of his. Shalimar searched out Adam, as usual he was in the lab.  
  
"You're back. Did you find a dress?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you, Adam," she said and hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome. Since you asked me to be "the father of the bride" and give you away I thought is was the least I could do," he told her.  
  
Brennan returned a few hours later.  
  
He found the others in the kitchen getting ready to eat.  
  
Shalimar walked over and greeted him with a kiss. "Hey, perfect timing. We're about to eat."  
  
With an arm still around Shalimar Brennan looked at Lexa, who was helping Emma get dinner ready. "If you have anything planned tonight I think you'll want to cancel it."  
  
She set the plate of food she carried on the table then made eye contact with him. "Leo?"  
  
"Yeah. My friend thinks it's Leo he's seen at bar where he works. We can go tonight."  
  
"Thank you Brennan."  
  
Jesse walked up and stood behind Lexa with his hands resting on her shoulders. "Let's hope it is Leo."  
  
"Right now let's eat," suggested Emma.  
  
That night Emma and Brennan walked into the bar. Shalimar, Jesse and Lexa were waiting outside.  
  
Brennan led Emma to one of the tables. A man walked over and sat down with them.  
  
"Hey, Brennan."  
  
"Hi, Cole. This is Emma."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cole," she greeted.  
  
"Good to meet some of Brennan's new friends," he said, and then focused back on Brennan. "Your boy should be arriving pretty soon. Let's say we play pool to kill time," suggested Cole.  
  
"I'm still going to beat you," Brennan warned the other man.  
  
"We'll see. I've been practicing."  
  
15 minutes later Cole moved to stand near Brennan, his back to the door. "He just walked in."  
  
Over her COM ring Emma hear Lexa say that it was Leo. With a nod to Brennan, Emma walked over to Leo.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emma."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Leo. Sorry, not interested."  
  
She smiled. "That works well, since I'm not interested either. I'm a friend of Lexa's. She'd like to see you."  
  
"Lexa? Is she here?"  
  
"Nearby. She's been looking for you."  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes. "You're . . ." he paused and looked around the bar, "like us," he said, not wanting to mention the word mutant with so many people around.  
  
"Yes. I am. Do you want to see her?"  
  
"I'm not sure she'd want to see me. I've done some bad things since I got away from GenomeX"  
  
"Well, I get the impression that Lexa is no angel. I think she'll understand. She's outside."  
  
Leo took a deep breath. "Okay," he agreed.  
  
Brennan thanked Cole for the help, then told him goodbye and followed Emma and to the door.  
  
As they were walking out the door Leo acted like he was going to hold the door for her then suddenly shoved her backwards. Brennan was close enough to catch her, but in the few seconds it took to get her balance back Leo was gone out the door. Emma and Brennanran after him.  
  
Off to one side the heard Lexa calling Leo's name. Shalimar and Jesse came running up ti them. Lexa took off after her brother and the others followed her. When they reached the corner they'd turned there was no sign of him.  
  
"He can change his appearance," Lexa told them.  
  
"But not the way he think," said Emma, letting her mind reach out for his.  
  
Shalimar's eyes glowed as she used her feral senses at full power. "This way," she said turning confidently to the right.  
  
"Yeah. He's heading to somewhere he feels safe. It's by the river, but that's all I can get right now," Emma told them.  
  
Twenty minutes later Shalimar paused. "He's close. Very close," she told the others.  
  
"Leo," called Lexa.  
  
Emma again reached out with her mind to sense him. She sensed him hiding around a corner. She sent a psionic blast to knock him out.  
  
Lexa saw it and whirled on the other woman. "What did you do?"  
  
"Just knocked him out so he can't run again. It didn't hurt him," Emma assured her.  
  
She led them around the corner to where Leo was slumped against the wall.  
  
"I'll get the car," said Brennan.  
  
"I'll come with you," offered Shalimar.  
  
A little over an hour later Brennan and Jesse carried Leo into Sanctuary's medical area where Adam was waiting.  
  
Once Leo was on the diagnostic chair Adam activated the scanning equipment. After the scan finished Emma drew some blood from his arm.  
  
Adam looked over at Lexa. "I think it might be a good idea to but some restraints on him. Just in case."  
  
Lexa reluctantly agreed. "Yeah. He tried to run, he might again."  
  
Jesse put an arm around Lexa as Brennan and Shalimar fastened the restraints.  
  
Adam looked over the results of the scan. "It looks like his mutation has stabilized. He should have almost total control of his ability." He turned to Emma. "Why don't you wake him up."  
  
Emma looked at Leo and sent another psionic blast to wake him.  
  
His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked around.  
  
"Hey, Leo. It's me Lexa," she said stepping to stand near him.  
  
He tried to move and was stopped by the restraints. "LEX!" he said in an almost panicked voice.  
  
"Relax. Don't struggle. You're safe. We're at Sanctuary. You're safe. Just don't struggle," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Lexa. What's going on?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I was at GenomeX. I turned into Troy. Then I was on the outside. I was confused. I wasn't sure who to trust, so I stayed hidden."  
  
"It's okay. I'm going to undo the restraints. But first I need you to promise to stay calm and not to try to run."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Lexa undid the restraints near her and Adam undid the ones on the other side of Leo where he was standing.  
  
"That's Adam. He runs Sanctuary and Mutant X. Beside him is Emma. This is Jesse," she said taking a step back to stand beside the molecular. "That's Brennan and Shalimar."  
  
"Hi," he said looking at the group.  
  
Adam spoke up. "It's late. Let's all get some sleep."  
  
"I'll show you to one of the guest rooms," Lexa told her brother.  
  
They all split up and went to their rooms.  
  
A/N: Next chapter the fate of Leo is decided and I'm thinking of having Drake show up again to cause a bit of trouble before the wedding. Please let me know what you think. . .  
  
Canadian Chic: Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter and engagement.  
  
Mfknst: Thanks! I just couldn't leave Conner out. He wouldn't let me! (LOL) Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Mxfan: Thank you!  
  
Loveconquers: Glad you like how I write Conner. I wish they'd bring him back (without Becky) in the show. (sigh) More focus on Brennan and Shal soon for their wedding.  
  
Impulse5: Thank you. Glad you liked it. Hope you'll like the chapters with the actual weddings. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Lexa and Jesse were in the kitchen drinking coffee when Leo joined them.  
  
"Hey, Leo," Lexa greeted.  
  
"Morning, sis. Jesse, right?"Leo asked as he looked at the other man.  
  
"Yeah. Want some coffee?" he offered.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Yes it does," said Adam as he walked in.  
  
Emma was with him and began to make her favorite tea as Jesse poured coffee for Leo and Adam. A few minutes later Shalimar and Brennan came in together.  
  
After several minutes of general conversation Leo spoke. "I've heard rumors about a mutant underground. A way new mutants can disappear and live normal lives. Are you guys the ones that run that?"  
  
Lexa looked unhappy at her brother's question. She knew there would only be one reason for her twin to ask that question. He would be leaving them. Leaving her.  
  
Adam answered him. "Yes. We run the new mutant underground. You want us to help you disappear?"  
  
"Yeah. I want a normal life. And I think this is the only way I might get that."  
  
"But. . . "  
  
He turned and gave his sister a sad smile. "I need to do this, Lex. You'll know where I am, and how to contact me. We can see each other sometimes. But I need to do this."  
  
"You could stay here. With us. Will you at least think about it?"  
  
"I have thought about it. I was up almost all night thinking about it. I can't stay here, sis."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This is your life. Not mine. I want to get away from all this. From the secrecy, the hidden agendas and not knowing who to trust. GenomeX, the Dominion. I'm just tired of it, Lex."  
  
She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I can understand that. I guess . . . I don't want to lose you again when I just got you back."  
  
He smiled back. The others all noticed the similarity of the smiles. They were definitely twins.  
  
"I won't be across the country," he assured her. "Just in another city."  
  
"There's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"No. I'm as stubborn as you are, remember."  
  
After breakfast they started making arrangements for Leo to go into the underground.  
  
That night Lexa took Leo to a safe house, he'd leave for his new home early the next morning with another new mutant at the safe house.  
  
"Bye, Leo."  
  
"Be, Lexa. I'll stay in touch, I promise."  
  
"You'd better," she told him.  
  
He pulled her into a hug then walked into the safe house.  
  
Across town from Leo's safe house Drake walked into a seedy dive of a bar. Seeing who he was looking for Drake joined the man.  
  
"You said you had some news?"  
  
"Yeah. I was at another bar last week and overheard Mulwray talking to this guy named Cole. Seems Mulwray's getting himself married. I'm not sure who the girl is."  
  
"That's okay. I am," Drake told the other man as he pictured Shalimar. Reaching into his pocket Drake pulled out some cash and handed it to the guy who took the money and left.  
  
Drake ordered a beer, and as he drank it he started planning. He decided that he would again not go after Brennan directly, but after someone Brennan cared about. He also knew that he couldn't go after Brennan's son again. Which left Shalimar. With a smirk he thought of something he'd heard about over a year before. It would be perfect, if he could find it.  
  
Jesse was waiting for Lexa when she got back to Sanctuary.  
  
Without saying a word she walked into his arms and let the tears fall.  
  
Feeling Lexa's sadness Emma quietly walked to the doorway of the area where Jesse and Lexa stood. Jesse saw her over Lexa's head, which was buried in his chest.  
  
Jesse shook his head slightly to let Emma know there was nothing she could do to help. With a nod Emma left the couple alone. She knew that Jesse was probably the best one to help Lexa now anyway. Two weeks later Drake was ready. He hadn't been able to find the substance he wanted, but an old file had given him the formula for it and he'd been able to have it made.  
  
He was again waiting in the park across from Conner's school. He'd chosen the location for two reasons. The first was that he knew Brennan would never think he'd strike from the same place twice. The second reason was that he wanted them far away from Adam, Sanctuary and the medical resources Eckart had once mentioned Sanctuary having. He'd been pleased to see that they'd come in Brennan's Mustang convertible and left the top down. He would have a perfect shot.  
  
Finally he saw the three of them walk out. As usual Shalimar and Brennan had driven up to get Conner for the weekend. Shalimar took the back seat so that Conner could sit near his father in front, Drake noticed. When they were in range he took the shot. A liquid filled dart flew from his gun and hit Shalimar in the shoulder, injecting the fluid into her.  
  
She cried out in surprise more than pain, causing Brennan to pull the car to the side of the road and look back at her. "What happened?"  
  
"I got hit with this dart. I think it had some kind of liquid in it." Holding it up for him to see she saw a tiny paper taped to it. There were only two small letters on the paper. AD  
  
Shalimar handed the paper to Brennan. "AD. . . Andrew Drake," Brennan said as he realized what the initials meant.  
  
Shalimar let her eyes go feral and started looking around for Drake. She quickly found him. Since he'd assumed she'd be knocked out by the poison and Brennan busy trying to help her he hadn't bothered hiding.  
  
Shalimar jumped out of the car and ran towards him. Telling Conner to stay put Brennan was right behind her.  
  
Drake started to run, but Shalimar jumped on a picnic table and used the height it gave to vault over Drake and land in front of him. With Brennan behind him Drake had nowhere to run.  
  
"What the hell did you shoot me with?" she demanded.  
  
"A poison designed especially for ferals."  
  
Shlaimar's lips curved into a Cheshire Cat grin. "That wouldn't happened to be a poison designed by Eric over a year ago would it?"  
  
"How did you know?" Drake demanded.  
  
Realizing what had happened Brennan smiled in relief. Shalimar would be fine.  
  
"Cause I was the feral he tested it on. Which means I'm now immune to it." Drake started swearing under his breath.  
  
A/N: I'm really not sure what Bren and Shal should do to Drake. Any requests or suggestions?  
  
Impulse5: I liked Brother's Keeper to and wanted more of Leo, so . . . Glad you like my bringing him in. Thanks!  
  
Mfknst: THANK YOU! I'm glad you like how I'm writing the team, and that you love the story. Hearing that kind of thing really does inspire me to keep writing.  
  
Loveconquers: Once Bren an Shal are safely home I'm planning on giving them a nice little scene . . . (grin) Hope you liked how I brought Drake back. As for Leo and Cole, I like using characters form the show. (grin)  
  
PetiteCat: Hope the wedding was wonderful! Thanks.  
  
K.C: Nope, nothing between Leo and Emma except her ability to read his emotions. I'm leaving Adam and Emma together.  
  
Bri: Sorry this took so long. Thank you! I'm glad you're still liking the story.  
  
Quadrantje: Thank you for all the kind words. It's greatly appreciated. I'm glad you like how I rite the pairings.This story happens a year later the Conner's Visit. I'm thinking that the lady who was working with Eric would have been dealt with during the first couple months of that year. I thought of having Adam do a DNA test on Conner, but decided not to. I figured that what's important to Conner and Brennan is the emotional ties, not the biology. But I think I'll take your suggestion and let Conner get a minor injury and then Adam can test the DNA. Thank you for the idea. I'll try to do better with the proof reading before I post. (blushes) 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know. I know. It's been forever. I'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter. THANKS to Quadrantje for the idea of Conner getting hurt and Adam running aDNA test to learn that he is Brennan's son. Also for the idea that Becky thought Conner wasn't Brennan's when he ended up not having any new mutant powers.  
  
Conner hadn't waited in the car and ran up to the group, but was careful to keep some distance. Unfortunately Brennan and Shalimar were so focused on Drake that he noticed Conner before they did. Drake threw the gun he was still holding at Conner.  
  
Conner ducked to the side so the gun just his right side, rather then getting him in the center of his chest. Seeing their son hurt Brennan and Shalimar gave him their full attention, and ran to him. Drake took the opening and ran.  
  
"He's getting away," Conner said as they knelt beside him.  
  
"I can track him later," the feral reminded him. "Right now we need to take care of you."  
  
"Let me see where you got hit," instructed Brennan.  
  
Conner obediently lifted his shirt. A bruise was already starting to form and was a bit of bleeding where something on the gun had caught and ripped the skin.  
  
"Let's get you back to Sanctuary," said Brennan as he helped Conner stand. Part of him wanted to carry his son, but he knew Conner would rather walk on his own.  
  
Once at the car Shalimar pulled the first aid kit from under the seat and ordered Conner into the back seat where she could clean up the wound.  
  
While she tended Conner's wound Brennan called Sanctuary and let the others know what had happened.  
  
Shalimar looked up at Brennan. "We're done. No serious injury, but it's going to hurt for a while," she said looking down at her son.  
  
"I'm sorry," Conner said looking between the two.  
  
"I know, son. But when I tell you to stay in the car, you need to stay in the car. We'll talk more back at Sanctuary," Brennan said. He ruffled Conner's hair in an attempt to tell him that he still loved him, even if he was unhappy about Conner's disobedience. Conner sent him a grateful smile as he got the message.  
  
The others were waiting when they arrived.  
  
Emma reached out to sense Conner's feelings. She wanted to be sure that he wasn't hurt besides the wound Brennan had told them Shalimar had tended. Satisfied that there were no other injuries she walked forward to give him a hug. Adam was right behind her. "Conner, I'd like you to come to the medical area with me, so I can check on you."  
  
"I'm fine Adam," he protested.  
  
"You're also as stubborn as your father," noted Jesse from the side, grinning at Conner then Brennan.  
  
Shalimar spoke up. "Conner, don't argue with Adam. You know the rules. Someone gets hurt the get checked to make sure they're okay."  
  
Half an hour later Emma was checking the results of Conner's blood test, and was shocked at the results. "Adam," she called. Wanting him to verify what she was seeing.  
  
He hurried over to her. "What is it? Do you see a problem?"  
  
"Not a problem. Look yourself and see what you think. I'm not sure . . ."  
  
Adam looked at the DNA results on the screen. They looked very familiar, and he'd never done a DNA analysis on Conner. He called up Brennan's DNA on the other half of the screen. "You're right Emma. Conner . . ."  
  
"Is Brennan's son. Then why aren't there any mutations?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We can work on that later, right now I think we need to talk to Brennan and Conner."  
  
Emma nodded relaxed against him as he put an arm around her. Adam activated Sanctuary's Com system. "I need you all in the medical area."  
  
Within minutes everyone was in the medical area. Emma sensed the worry coming from Shalimar and Brennan. "It's okay. Nothing's wrong. In fact it's good news," she told them, with a smile.  
  
"What's going on? Is this about those tests you did? Are the results back?"  
  
Adam nodded. "Yes Conner. We got the results of your DNA test. Come look at this screen you guys."  
  
They all gathered around the computer with the DNA readings.  
  
"They look a lot alike," noted Brennan.  
  
"Yes, they are," agreed Adam. He pointed to one side of the screen. "Brennan, this is your DNA." He then pointed to the other side. "Conner, this side is your DNA."  
  
"So does this mean . . ." Conner trailed off, almost afraid to hope he was right. It seemed to good to be true. He really was Brennan's son.  
  
"Yes Conner. Brennan is you biological father. You don't have any mutation, though. That's probably why your mom told Brennan you weren't his son. When you were born, she thought you were, then when you didn't have any mutation, she must have thought that she'd been wrong."  
  
Conner turned to Brennan who scooped him up into a hug. Once Brennan set him down Conner spoke. "I think . . . I think I'm glad we didn't know before."  
  
"Why?" asked the others all at once.  
  
Conner focused on his father. "'Cause I got to know that you wanted me for your son and loved me anyway, not just 'cause you had to because we share the same DNA."  
  
The adults were all a little stunned. "I am the luckiest father in the world," Brennan told his son.  
  
"And I'm the luckiest boy," Conner returned.  
  
"I think we should all go out and celebrate," suggested Shalimar.  
  
Jesse's eyes lit up. "Yeah, Lexa's never been out on one of our dinner and movie nights." The others all grinned.  
  
"We'll even let you choose the movie," offered Conner. Secretly he hoped she'd choose one his parents might not usually let him see. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the boy. She had no intention of choosing a movie Brennan and Shalimar wouldn't want him to see.  
  
"Let's all meet back here in a hour and leave then," directed Adam.  
  
Hours later Lexa found herself still smiling as they returned to Sanctuary. It had been a fun and enjoyable evening. Everyone else was also smiling.  
  
Brennan looked down at his son. "Time for you to get to bed."  
  
"Daaaaad."  
  
"Bed. Now." Brennan directed.  
  
Conner walked off towards his room as Shalimar and Brennan headed to theirs.  
  
Adam whispered in Emma's ear, causing her to blush, then they headed to their room.  
  
Jesse walked Lexa to her room. "Night, Lexa," he said, before giving her a light good night kiss.  
  
She raised her hands and placed them on his cheeks. "Good night," she whispered against his lips then went into her room.  
  
Half and hour later Shalimar crawled in bed and curled up against Brennan. "So you're happy?"  
  
"Happier than I ever thought I could be. Conner is my son, and I'll soon be marrying the most beautiful woman I know."  
  
"So you're just marrying me for my body?" she teased.  
  
"What else is there?" he teased back. Before she could react he wisely continued. "Well, I guess there's your mind, and your fiery spirit that I love. Not to mention your heart."  
  
He reached over and traced a heart shape on the skin above her heart. He was pleased hear her breath catch in reaction to his touch. It was well over an hour later before they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
A/N:  
  
Quadrantje: Again, thanks for the ideas, and the reviews. Hope you like how I wrote it.  
  
Mfkngst: Don't worry the fluff of the weddings is up next. Thank you!  
  
Loveconquers: Glad you like it. Thanks for the great reviews!!!!  
  
K.C: I'll try and get a bit of angst or action into the A/E relationship. Thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Check mate," said Conner in triumph, looking across the chess board at Adam.  
  
"I've created a monster," joked Adam. He was very proud that in a year and a half Conner had learned enough of chess that he could now occasionally beat Adam, his teacher.  
  
"Not a monster, just a really good chess player."  
  
"Another game?"  
  
"I'd rather talk."  
  
The request wasn't unheard of, but it was unusual enough to get Adam's attention. "What about?"  
  
"Emma. She seems really sad sometimes. Mostly after the girls finish working on stuff for Mom and Dad's wedding next month."  
  
"Sad? She seemed happy about the wedding."  
  
"Yeah, when they're in the middle of stuff. It's later, when they're done, that she looks sad. And I've heard Shal mention a really pretty wedding dress they found, that Emma loved. I think Emma is. . . I don't know, not jealous, but . . . well, I think she'd like to be planning her own weeding."  
  
"Are you saying you think I should propose to her?"  
  
"I think you should talk to her. I might be wrong about what's making her sad, but she is sad."  
  
Knowing how perceptive Conner was, it never occurred to Adam to doubt what Conner said. The boy had never been wrong about others emotions before. "I'll talk to her. Thank you for telling me, Conner."  
  
"Sure Adam. I'm gonna go see Jesse, get him to show me more stuff on the computer. Spring break from school is great, but I'm starting to get bored."  
  
"You've been home for just under two weeks," Adam reminded the boy, amused.  
  
"Yeah, which is why I've seen more of Emma and that she's unhappy. Talk to you later," Conner said and hurried off.  
  
Emma smiled as she felt Adam's presence near her door. She but down the book she was reading and stood to greet him as he appeared in the door.  
  
Seeing her welcoming smile Adam walked into the room and drew her into his arms for a long kiss. As always he loved the sweet taste of her, and the feel of her in his arms.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked when she could breath normally again. "Does there need to be a reason for me to kiss you?"  
  
Still in his arms, she smiled up at him. "No, there doesn't. But I can tell that something's on your mind."  
  
"Conner said that you seemed unhappy sometimes. Mostly right after doing things for Shalimar and Brennan's wedding."  
  
"I'm very happy for them," Emma assured him.  
  
"I know that. Which is why I don't understand why you would be sad."  
  
"I guess. . . I can't help think what it would be like to plan our wedding," Emma said, and then looked down.  
  
"Why haven't you said anything to me?"  
  
Emma looked up and met his eyes again. "I love you, and am happy with you. I didn't want it too seem like I was pressuring you about a wedding."  
  
"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you, Love. I guess I was just scared to ask you."  
  
Now it was Emma's turn to be confused.  
  
Adam continued, "I know you love me, but I still find it hard to believe you'd want to marry me. To spend the rest of your life with me. I'm so much old . . "  
  
Emma cut him off by kissing him. After a few minutes the kisses ended. Emma rested her head against Adam's chest.  
  
"I think any more talk about us getting married should wait until after we get the current wedding over with. It will also give me time to find a ring for, so I can ask you to marry me," Adam said.  
  
"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. I don't want to distract form their wedding."  
  
"Let's go out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us. We haven't been able to do that for awhile."  
  
"No we haven't. Can we go back to the restaurant across from the art galley where we had our first actual date?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," agreed Adam.  
  
An hour later Jesse went looking for Brennan, and found him on the computers with Conner.  
  
"Hey, Jesse," greeted Conner. After his game with Adam he'd found Brennan, not Jesse, on the computers, looking for any sign of where Drake might be hiding. Brennan had no ntention of letting the guy have another chance at Shalimar or Conner. But he had been more than happy to stop the search and show his son some of the final programs Jesse hadn't shown him yet.  
  
"I need to talk to Brennan for a minute," Jesse told them.  
  
Curious, Brennan followed Jesse away from the computers.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I just talked with Adam. He's taking Em out for a romantic dinner. I thought I'd ask Lexa if she wanted to go out tonight, just us two. Will you and Shal be okay taking care of stuff here?"  
  
"Of course. You know it's not a problem."  
  
"Yeah. And then tomorrow we'll all be here, with Conner, and you and Shal can go out for some time together."  
  
Brennan nodded in agreement. They all knew Conner was to old to really need to be watched all the time under normal circumstances, but being in Sanctuary wasn't exactly a normal circumstance. Conner had free run of hte place, but they still all felt better if an adult was in Sanctuary with him incase any emergencies came up, or Sanctuary came under attack. Especially with Drake still around Brennan worried that someone might try to lure them all away, leaving Conner, alone in Sanctuary, a much easier target.  
  
Lexa looked up as Jesse knocked on her door. "Come in."  
  
Jesse walked into her room and smiled. "I was wondering if you might want to go out to dinner tonight. A new place opened that I thought we might try."  
  
"What kind of place?"  
  
"Italian. The owners from Italy, so it's supposed to be authentic."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lexa told him.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be the couples at dinner. Then the wedding.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you!!! Glad you're still liking the story.  
  
Mfkngst: THANKS!!! Fluff next chapter. Sorry about the delay, but I wanted to set up the Emma/Adam wedding.  
  
Loveconquers: Thank you! Glad you liked it.  
  
Quadrantje: Thanks again for the idea, and the reviews. I'm still deciding on Conner's powers. He may just not have any. We'll see.  
  
Impulse: Thank you! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know, I know. I've done it again. Made you guys wait forever for the next chapter. Sorry. Real life has been a pain, and that usually makes my muse take a vacation . . . anyway, hope you like this chapter. The weddings are next.  
  
Adam held Emma's chair for her as she sat down, then took his chair. "It's been to long since we've done something like this," he noted.  
  
"Yes, it has," she agreed. "But what matters is that we're doing it now."  
  
Once they'd given the waiter their orders Adam held his hand out to Emma. With a smile she took it and they walked to the dance floor. Emma happily rested her head on his shoulder as they danced, thinking how wonderful it felt to be dancing with Adam. For his part Adam was happy to have Emma in his arms and know they had the evening alone together.  
  
When the waiter brought their food they returned to their table to eat. They didn't talk much as they ate. Both were content to simply be together. After eating they returned to the dance floor. Adam saw more than a few men directing envious glances in his direction, they served to remind him, yet again, of how lucky he was to have Emma's love. Emma again rested her head on Adam's shoulder as they danced. She loved how it always felt as he'd been made just for her, and her just for him.  
  
After leaving the restaurant they walked down the street a little ways to the park.  
  
"So what kind of wedding would you like?" asked Adam as they walked along.  
  
Emma thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"Small. Lots of flowers. What about you? What do you want for the wedding?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I'll let you in on a secret. The only thing most men care about in a wedding is the bride being there, being happy, and saying 'I do'."  
  
Emma smiled up at him. "That you do not have to worry about."  
  
"Good," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her.  
  
Once they'd finished walking around the park they returned to Sanctuary. Once they were in his room Adam pulled Emma close for an intense open- mouthed kiss. A moment later Emma leaned back to breath and began undoing the buttons on Adam's shirt. He moved one hand from the small of her back to her neck and began to slowly unzip her dress.  
  
Emma leaned forward and began to kiss Adam the exposed skin on Adam's chest. Moments later they were on his bed making love, it was a long while before they fell asleep still holding each other.  
  
Across town Jesse and Lexa walked into the restaurant where they were planning to have dinner. Lexa immediately like the place. The smell of Italian food filled the air and there was enough light to easily see, but it wasn't bright.  
  
A hostess greeted then and showed them to a table. Jesse held Lexa's chair and she gave him a grateful smile. She wasn't used to dealing with men who treated her like a lady rather than an Agent.  
  
After giving the waiter their order Jesse looked at Lexa. "Will you tell me more about your brother?"  
  
A rare, soft, smile crossed Lexa's lips at the thought of her brother. "You know Leo and I are twins. We did everything together growing up. We didn't have any secrets from each other. I think that's what I may miss the most. The way I could completely trust him. Working with the Dominion and Eckart I couldn't trust anyone. Well, I trusted Adam, mostly. But it wasn't the total trust I had with Leo."  
  
"Yeah. We've all had out own issues with trusting Adam, especially Brennan," Jesse told her.  
  
"Adam is a good man. I believe that."  
  
"So do the rest of us. Even Brennan. But Adam does keep a lot of secrets."  
  
"So do I, Jesse," she reminded him.  
  
"I have my secrets, too. We all do. But I hope you know you can trust me."  
  
"In my heart I know it. But it's been a while since my head listened to my heart." Before Jesse could reply she continued, "do you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Why, Jesse?"  
  
"I'm not a telepath like Emma, but I am pretty good at reading people. You may try to hide it, but you are a good person."  
  
"Thank you, Jesse."  
  
Just then the waiter returned with their food.  
  
After eating they decided to go to a club for some dancing.  
  
Lexa again found herself content to dance only with Jesse. Part of her, her logical mind, was scared by that, or more truly, by what that meant. It meant that she was letting herself become emotionally involved. Another part of her, her heart, told her mind to trust Jesse and just enjoy being with him. Lexa listened to her heart.  
  
Eventually they returned home.  
  
"A great date like that deserves a good night kiss," Lexa said once they were outside her room.  
  
When Jesse opened his mouth to say something he was silenced by her kissing him deeply. He was surprised, but by no means unhappy. He eagerly responded, tasting her mouth as much as he liked. Lexa moaned in response, then pulled back. "Night, Jess."  
  
"Good night, Lexa."  
  
That night Lexa dreamed of kissing Jesse, and making love with him. In the nest rooms Jesse's dreams were the same.  
  
The next night Shalimar smiled as she and Brennan walked into one of their favorite restaurants, a steak house.  
  
After they finished eating Brennan smiled at Shalimar. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh really, what kind of surprise?" asked Shalimar, smiling back.  
  
"You know I'm not going to tell you. Let's go and you can find out."  
  
Shalimar gave him a half hearted scowl.  
  
When they walked out the door Shalimar saw a horse drawn carriage waiting. She looked at Brennan to make sure that it was the surprise he had for her. His smile told her it was. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Brennan."  
  
The driver offered Shalimar his hand, and even though she didn't need it she accepted his help as she climbed into the carriage. As Brennan climbed in the driver took his seat.  
  
For the next half hour they enjoyed themselves as they were driven around the city. Both of them were loving the chance to just act like a normal couple, with no other worries.  
  
Once the ride was done Brennan got out of the carriage first, and extended his hand up to Shalimar. She took it and climbed gracefully from the carriage. She stepped close to Brennan and he automatically wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered before kissing him thoughly.  
  
"I like the way you say thank you," he teased after the kiss ended. Shalimar grinned at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
They returned to the Mustang and Brennan drove them home. Seeing a light on in the Recreation Room they went to se who was still up. Both smiled as they saw Conner asleep in front of the TV.  
  
Shalimar turned the TV off as Brennan knelt beside Conner. "Hey. Time to go to bed," Brennan said, putting a hand on Conner's shoulder.  
  
After a moment Conner's eyes opened. "Hey," he said, then yawned.  
  
"Hey. Time for bed."  
  
"Conner began to stand up. "You two have fun?"  
  
"Yes, we did," Shalimar answered as she joined them.  
  
They all went to the living area and Conner disappeared into his room as Brennan and Shalimar went to her room. "You know, once we're married we're gonna have to choose whether we want to stay in your room or mine," she pointed out.  
  
"Why? Is there a reason we can't just use both rooms like we do now?"  
  
Shalimar thought for a moment. "Well, I guess not. It is nice having all the room."  
  
"Yeah. Either way, we'll figure it out."  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower," Shalimar told him, while directing an inviting smile at the Elemental.  
  
"Sounds good," Brennan agreed, giving Shalimar a seductive smile.  
  
Half an hour, and all the hot water, later they turned off the shower and began getting ready for bed.  
  
Once they were curled up together Brennan spoke. "Won't be much longer until we're married."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"About marrying you? No. About the wedding, a little," he admitted.  
  
Shalimar chuckled, then kissed his bare shoulder. "It'll be fine."  
  
"I know. Let's get some sleep."  
  
A/N:  
  
Mfkngst: Thank you. I agree about Emma and Adam being a good couple.  
  
Rena: Thanks! Sorry this update took so long.  
  
Loveconquers: THANKS! The weddings are the next two chapters, so I hope you'll like them. Sorry to have made you wait so long.  
  
Quatrantje: Thank you. I tried to add more Bren / Shal stuff this chapter. I'm not sure about Conner being a telepath. For now he's just really good at reading people.  
  
K.C.: Thanks! Hope you liked the Adam /Emma stuff. Only one more chapter then the Adam Emma wedding!  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you!! Glad you liked it.  
  
Mxfan: Glad you enjoyed the humor. Like you say, poor Lexa. And I don't think I'm done with her yet! 


End file.
